User blog:Kht48/3.1 Predictions!
So, 3.1 was announced at RayarkCon yesterday, and we have 3 confirmed Chapters as well as more songs for Shattered Memories. And here is what I think could be in each chapter soon. Also, if anything changes color here, red means I'm wrong, green means I'm right, and this will go for difficulty levels. Mili C3 #Ga1ahad and Scientific Witchery : E3 N7 H9 This is just obvious. This is one of Mili's BIGGEST SONGS that hasn't made it into Deemo. I'm assuming this will be one of the harder songs of the chapter, just because of it's fast pace and intense use of piano and violin. E3 because this is common for hard songs, N7 for the same reason, and H9 because it does not sound as if it would go up to 10 territory. 2. Chocological : E2 N4 H6 Another big hit, this time from Cytus if anyone is new to this wikia or the Rayark frnachise in general. The Cytus charts are fairly easy to play being an E3 and an H6. So The listed difficulties are not farfetched whatsoever. This song is one that I personally love, because it was the first Cytus song that I ever played, because I found the artwork to be absolutely adorable (reminiscent of Kyary Pamyu Pamyu back in 2011). I would love to see it again. 3. Colorful (Deemo Version) : E3 N5 H8 I put Deemo Version at the end of it since there is not really any piano in the original cover (yes it is a cover of HAG's Colorful), so it would probably be edited to have more piano parts in the song. This was one of those songs that was leaked to be in a 2.5 update but never happened, along with multiple Yamajet songs and one song by CC. Aragami was one of those leaks and it ended up being in 3.0, so what if all of these songs were delayed until 3.1 to fill other songs in? 4. Excalibur : E3 N6 H8 I linked this one because this was on MILI's mini album, HUE, and holy **** this is lovely. It also connects to the whole story of Deemo, with Deemo being the ultimate excalibur for Alice, protecting her and aiding her at all costs to make her safe and happy. This connection is what would make an addition like this absolutely beautiful. Songs like this are my deep-down favorites because they are that sentimental. 5. Bathtub Mermaid : E4 N8 H10 The popularity of this song just screams 'release me into Deemo'. Here are the list of songs on Deemo already that have been beaten in terms of Youtube views : Space Colony, UFO, Imagined Flight, Past The Stargazing Season, Witch's Invitation, YUBIKIRI GENMAN, Fable, and Rosetta. That is slightly over a whole collection's worth, and this is only because a majority of her songs are not on MILI's own channel. BONUS : world.execute(me) E3 N6 H10 This song is a really big one, so it is not going to go unnoticed. However, I do not think there will be two tens in one chapter here. However, this is really good piano-wise. Cranky Collection #Conflict (Deemo Version) : E6 N9 H10 This was actually confirmed. No joke. At Rayark Con. The time has come for ship to go down. And yeah, do not expect this song to be easy. AT ALL. 2. Flugel : E5 N9 H10 Because yes, I do indeed want my fingers to bleed from this chapter. But in all seriousness, this is a huge contender to actually be in the game. The only reason it has not been in the game so far is probably due to the fact that it has not been touched by Rayrk before, only Tone Sphere. So, yeah, if they include this, I will actually be happy to know that they are trying to beat Sakyuzo at hardest chapter. To be honest, I could only come up with these 2. I know there are 5 songs for this, but the other 3 are probably going to be made exclusively for the game, because I cannot find ANYTHING ELSE with piano in it. I'm only expecting these two songs cuz I know what they are. Yamajet Collection #Monochrome Wind : E3 N5 H8 This is going back to those 2.5 leaks. And let me tell you, I was very disappointed to not find this. This song was my favorite pick from the leaks, just because of the way it sounded. If it comes here, I will be playing this one first, for sure. 2. Am I delicious? : E4 N7 H9 The second Yamajet leak. This should definitely be a harder one considering the pacing. I found this one cute, but I found the first one better, again, due to personal taste. This is going to be another Caramel Custard level. Seems hard, but it is actually really fun to play. 3. Hayabusa : E3 N6 H9 This one is originally from Lanota Expansion Pack D. I think this is definitely a song that could be used in Deemo. Definitely check it out if you had not heard the song, and definitely Lanota as well, it is absolutely stunning. Again, I cannot find anything else to complete the predictions. There might be 2 songs that are exclusive for the game as well, but I cannot completely say that with confidence. And I'm going to skip SM and RAC completely since they are usually very random, so there is no way of actually predicting those chapters. Until then, I will be happily waiting for the update! Category:Blog posts